The specific aims of the proposed research are: 1) to determine the predictive relationships between selected demographic factors and depressive symptoms in Black adults; 2) to determine the predictive relationships between stress-related factors and depressive symptoms in Black adults; 3) to determine the predictive relationships between solicio-cultural factors and depressive symptoms in black adutls; 4) to determine the relative importance of demographic, stress-related and socio-cultural factors in predicting depressive symptomatology among Black adults; and 5) to identify the help-seeking patterns of depressive and non-depressive Black adults. Through a probability-based sampling procedure, 500 Black adult residents of an Eastern city will be randomly selected to participate in a 1-1 1/2 hour personal interview. The dependent variable of depressive symptoms will be measured by the Center for Epidemiologic Studies Depression Scale (CES-D). An analysis of the predictors of depressive symptoms will encompass selected demographic factors and stress-related factors (stressful life events and chronic economic stress). The analysis will also include socio-cultural variables such as religiosity, social participation, sex role identify, racial identity, social support and help-seeking and selected life style behaviors. An overall predictive model of depressive symptoms will be constructed using multiple regression and multiple classification analysis. The research is projected to take three years to complete.